Memories
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Natsu finds Lucy after she's been raped. Will Lucy find trust in her male companion? or will she forever tremble in the fear of what is her memory...


Sadly **I DO NOT OWN****FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

After coming home from the guild, Lucy takes a creepy short-cut back to her apartment.

(Lucy's POV)

"Wow it's been 2 years since I joined Fairytail; and I still can't believe how hard those guys can party!"

*sigh* "Why did Natsu have to pass out?! He knows how creepy the streets could be at night"

As I made a turn into an alleyway; I heard footsteps. I turn around

Nothing

I shake it off, but then I hear footsteps again. I turn around once more just to find the pitter patter of water dripping. In my mind, the situation I was in started to look like a scene from a scary movie.

I had to admit. I started to get scared. But I'm strong; so if anything is gunna come at me. I'm gunna take it on by full force!

(Normal POV)

Even though Lucy is strong and quick witted. She should know that _No one_ should go into a dark alleyway…alone…at night.

Because right when she turned her back. Her worst fears will come to life.

(Back at the Guild/Natsu's POV)

"Uhh what happened?"

I look around to see almost the entire guild passed out (including Lisanna and Erza!). The only people walking properly and sober were Levy, Mira, surprisingly Cana, Wendy, Gray and Gajeel. But no Lucy.

I walked up to Gajeel and Gray.

"Hey, do you guys know where Lucy went?"

"Bunny-girl? She left about half an hour ago" answered Gajeel

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled

"Cause you were past out from having a drinking contest with Macao and Cana. You lost" Said Gray with a sly smirk.

"Shut up ice queen!"

"Wanna go flame face?"

"GAH! I don't have time for this! I gotta see Lucy!"

"Why are you in such a rush to see her?" asked Gajeel

"Because, I hate the thought of her walking these streets alone. Especially at night."

"I bet she's fine. Lucy doesn't go done easy" answered Gray

"Yeah, I know. But better safe than sorry"

And with that; I raced out of the guild.

*Lucy, you better be alright*

(Lucy's POV)

I feel disgusting.

Used, and thrown away like trash.

I need a bath. But I might drown for staying in too long. Or making myself bleed by scrubbing my skin too hard.

I never knew what the humans could really do to each other.

He stole something from me that I can never get back.

My innocence

*Flashback*

_He came at me from nowhere._

_He put me in a headlock and pointed the knife towards my throat. _

_"One wrong move and I'll slice your throat clean open" _

_I couldn't move. But then I remembered my keys!_

_I tried to reach for them but he saw and threw them somewhere in the darkness._

_I never felt so helpless, so scared._

_"Please, please don't hurt me" I begged_

_"Now why would I hurt such a pretty girl like you?" he asked. _

_He licked the side of my face_

_I started to cry._

_"Shh shh, its okay." He said_

_He began to lick my tears away_

_Then he dragged me to a dark corner _

_And he raped me._

_"NO! STOP! AHHHAHAA!" I pleaded_

_"Shut up!" he yelled_

_He took the knife and sliced my thigh._

_"AHHHAHHHA! HELP ME! NA-MPHHHHMPP"_

_He covered my mouth with his dirty hands and stabbed me in the leg_

_"I said QUIET!" He yelled_

_And as for punishment he thrust into me harder and harder_

_I felt hot tears go down my face_

_I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't come out._

_It felt like hours. Hours of pain and suffering. _

_But then, it was finally over_

_"Thanks for the good time sweetheart" he laughed "But just to make sure you keep your mouth shut_

_It was quick; but it still hurt…bad_

_He sliced a quick 'X' on my naked stomach_

_"There, something to remember me by." then he ran back into the darkness_

*End of Flashback*

I brought my legs up to my chest and what was left of my shirt. And cried.

Cried.

And cried.

Until I was sure that I ran out of tears.

But in my mind all I could think about was Natsu. And why he couldn't save me this time.

(Natsu's POV)

I already checked her apartment but she wasn't there. That's when I started to panic.

As I walked past an alleyway, I caught a whiff of her scent. But it was mixed with something else…blood?

As I walked into the alley. A small figure started to appear.

I got closer and it looked like a girl. Then the moonlight showed me a glimpse of her face.

It was Lucy!

But she's covered in blood.

That's when I also noticed that she her clothes had been ripped up.

I ran to her

"Lucy…"

She looked up at me and cowered in fear. She backed away from me. Pressing her back against the wall behind her.

"Lucy it's me, Natsu"

She put her arms over her face. And brought her knees up to her chest.

"P-please, no more. Please don't let him hurt me anymore" she cried

She looked like a child who was getting beaten

As I got closer she flinched.

I took her hands away from her face slowly and looked into her eyes. They were red from crying so much.

"Lucy, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore"

She looked at me and sniffled

"I promise" I assured her

I brought her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I let this happen. But I promise it will **NEVER **happen again"

I gritted my teeth, thinking about the bastard who did this to her. And how I would plan out his death.

It disgusted me.

His scent was all over her

I could easily track him down. But I don't ever want to leave Lucy's side.

Not after what happened.

(Lucy's POV)

Why was I so scared?

I mean this is Natsu, I could trust him right?

But as I thought about it. Whatever that man did to me. Natsu can do 10x as worse

"Where were you?" I whispered

He let go of me. And gave a confused expression

"WHERE. WERE. YOU!?" I yelled

"Lucy…I-"

"Weren't here to save me! I called for you! Screamed, kicked everything! But you never came!" I cried

Funny, I was sure that I ran out of tears.

"Luce…"

He tried to cup my face

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled fast

"Lucy, you can trust me. I'm your nakama" he said

"H-how do I know you won't hurt me like he did?!..."

Natsu froze

"No…"

I looked up at him

"Never…"

I sat still, waiting for his answer

"I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU! NOT EVEN IF I WAS PUT IN A TRANCE!"

(Natsu's POV)

"I can't believe…that you would think that." I continued

She looked at me, her eyes as big as saucers

"HOW CAN I HURT THE PERSON I LOVE THE MOST!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She looked at me. Completely flabbergasted

If you ask me the situation we were in, sounded like something out of a soap opera. But I didn't care; anything for Lucy.

I went to take her hand and intertwine it with mine. But then she fell over

"Lucy? Luce!?"

I tried shaking her. But then I noticed all the blood.

I was so distracted by this little 'scene;' that I completely forgot about her injuries

I carried her bridal style back to the guild. As I ran out of the alleyway I spotted her celestial keys.

I picked them up and took off.

(Back at the Guild/Wendy's POV)

We were all at the bar. Me, Levy, Mira, Gajeel, Gray and Cana. Everyone else had went home for the night.

"Do you think Natsu and Lucy-Chan are all right?" asked Levy

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably both at her apartment" answered Gray

"I don't know I'm really worried. Haven't you heard about the series of rapes going around?" replied Mirajane

"Oh my goodness, you don't think Lucy is hurt do you?" I asked

"Great now you got the little one scared" answered Cana

"Tck, I doubt Bunny-girl would get raped. With those spirits of hers hanging around like ghosts, nothing can touch the braud" added Gajeel.

But before anybody can reply to Gajeel's comment. The Guild doors busted open. Revealing a tired Natsu and an unconscious Lucy.

Natsu ran up to me

"Heal her, heal her now!" Natsu yelled

I looked down

Lucy was covered in blood.

I was in shock. I was having trouble processing the image in front of me.

"Wendy!" I looked up at Natsu

"Heal her please!" he exclaimed

I nodded my head quickly.

(Normal POV)

They had no time to go to the infirmary. So they laid Lucy out on a table. And Wendy tended to her wounds as quickly as she could.

Natsu went to sit at the bar. Alone.

But soon after, everyone had turned to him for answers.

"W-what happened to Lucy-Chan?" asked Levy on the verge of tears

"I-I don't know" Natsu answered

"What do you mean you don't know!?" yelled Gray

"I mean I don't know! I-I think she was raped…"

"What?" said Mira

"When I got to her, she was covered in blood and she was scared to death. Plus I smelt another scent. All over her" Natsu gritted his teeth at the last part.

"How can you let Lucy get raped!?" yelled Cana

"I didn't let her get raped! If anything that is the complete opposite of what I want her to go through!"

Natsu got up and left to the other side of the guild.

Mira went back behind the bar. While Levy and Cana checked on Lucy. Gajeel and Gray went over to Natsu.

Gajeel and Gray sat down at the table with Natsu

"Oi, this isn't your fault. So stop sulking" said Gray

"Yes. It. Is. If I just got there sooner. Or maybe never had that stupid drinking contest, this wouldn't of happened" answered Natsu in a serious tone.

"Look, there's nothing you can do now but help her get through it. You can't change the past; what's done is done" added Gajeel.

"I let her down! What if she's scared for the rest of her life! What if she doesn't trust me anymore?! Know what sucks about the past? YOU CAN NEVER FORGET IT!" yelled Natsu

Gray and Gajeel looked at him in silence

"S-she'll never forget. And that's what's gunna kill me the most. To know that she'll have that memory for the rest of her life. It kills me. Cause it's another reminder that I wasn't there to protect her"

Silence.

"No, she won't forget. But you can help her build awesome memories. That will put that one bad memory far in the back of her mind. Sure she won't forget it; but at least she won't be replaying it in her mind every second of every day" commented Gray

"In a way, no she won't forget but in another you can help her forget. Because we don't always remember everything, because we have other memories that top the old and the bad" replied Gajeel

"What we're trying to say Natsu, is help her make new and good memories, so she can forget the old and the bad" added Gray

Natsu didn't think that these two dolts would make him feel better. But much to his surprise; they did.

After Wendy was finished healing Lucy. All they had to do was wait for her to wake up.

In the mean time, Natsu had taken Lucy back to her apartment. While everyone else had went home.

(Natsu's POV)

I laid Lucy on her bed carefully. I could tell she wasn't unconscious anymore. Wendy had put a little sleeping spell for her to rest. I watched her sleep.

I waited

And waited.

And waited!

Until finally, I saw some movement and her eyelids started to slowly flutter open.

"Mmm… wh-where am I?" she asked

"We're in your apartment" I answered

I saw her check herself for cuts

"Don't worry, Wendy took care of those. She even changed your scent back to normal."

"B-but my clothes, they were all dirty and ripped"

"Yeah… I kinda had to change you" I said with a slight blush

I saw her face turn light pink

"Oh, well thanks… I guess" she replied

"Umm no problem…Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"A-are you gunna be okay?" I asked

She smiled at me

"I'm gunna be fine. To know Wendy healed me is a relief."

(Lucy's POV)

*If Wendy healed me, she probably even gave me back my virginity*

I looked at Natsu. His head was down, as if he just disappointed somebody or didn't want anyone to see him cry.

I went over to him and took his hands into mine

"I-I'm so sorry Lucy! I wasn't there to protect you!"

I cupped his face

"You did protect me. You had no control on what happened. You saved me, you brought me to the guild, got me healed, even changed my clothes! You did everything right"

"But if I just paid more attention, I would've been with you on your way home. And this would've never happened"

I saw a tear go down his face

"Natsu, things happen. You can't control what bad things go on in the world. Sure you can protect me from things. But you can't protect me from _everything_"

"But I want to protect you from everything! I feel like that's my job. To make sure you're safe and happy. I let you down…"

I brought my face closer to his and gave him a peck on the lips.

He looked at me shocked.

"No you didn't, because I am happy. With you. Listen, bad things will happen; and not everybody can stop it. But what we can do is move on from it. You can never let me down"

I gave him a reassuring smile

"So, y-you don't hate me?"

I kiss him again, this time the kiss was longer and more passionate

"Now, how can I hate the person that I love the most?"

He smiled at me and gave me a hug

(Natsu's POV)

"I promise, that I will do everything I can to protect you."

"I know" she answered "Just promise me one thing…"

We broke from our embrace

"Anything"

"Promise me that while you protect me, you'll love me all the same…"

I kiss her. Not a peck. But our tongues wrestled for a bit.

"I don't need to promise, because I already do"

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

(Normal POV)

And for the rest of the night, the two spent each minute in each other's warm embrace. Creating new memories. They can never forget the old ones. But who said they couldn't make new ones?

.

.

.

.

A few months later; Natsu, Gajeel and Gray were walking around Magnolia. Trying to have a little 'guy time' away from their girlfriends

Suddenly, Natsu smelled something familiar and foul.

It was the stench of the man who raped Lucy.

He informed Gajeel and Gray. Gray began to follow the two 'blood hounds' when they came to an alleyway.

All three mages spotted a disgusting looking man going through a purse.

"Hey!" yelled Natsu

The man turned around

"Anyone ever tell you, don't take what's not yours?" said Natsu while cracking his knuckles

The three approached the man

"Hey! I gotta knife and I ain't afraid to use it!" yelled the man

Natsu could tell that the man either cleaned his knife or got a different one. Because this knife had no blood on it

Gajeel stepped up, took the knife, chewed it up and spit it back out

"That's the worse piece of scrap metal I've ever tasted" responded Gajeel

The man tried to make a dash for it, but Gray froze his feet in place

"Going somewhere?" Gray asked

As Gray got his hands ready, Gajeel his iron pillar. Natsu ignited his hands with flames

"I suggest you scream and beg for mercy, cause… this is gunna hurt" said Natsu with a smirk

The man gulped

From the looks of things you can already tell that the three mages gave the disgusting rapist a beating

That he will **NEVER** forget.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
